Quests
There are four types of quests: Story Quests, Daily Quests, Bounty Quests, and Alliance Quests Story Quests You start game out with these. You gain more by gaining levels. Daily Quests There are only 12 daily quests which give exp and silver, and all are accessed from world map location: Regia Deorum Listed easy to complete to difficult to complete. Quest Name: Description *(lvl30) Collecting Resources I, II, III, IV, or V: "collect resrouces at your Castle for the X time" **I = ? exp (lvl?) - ??? silver **II = 151,330 exp (lvl71) - 200 silver **III = ? exp (lvl?) - ??? silver **IV = ? exp (lvl?) - ??? silver **V = ? exp (lvl?) - ??? silver *(lvl30?) Freewheeling I, II, or III: "Spin Wheel of Fortune x times" **I = ?? exp - ??? silver **II = ?? exp - ??? silver **III = ?? exp - 1,000 silver *(lvl30) An Unexpected Gift I, II, III, IV, or V: "Open X chests, boxes, or packs" **I = ?? exp - ??? silver **II = ?? exp - ??? silver **III = ?? exp - ??? silver **IV = ?? exp - ??? silver **V = 226,945 (lvl71) exp - 1,500 silver *(lvl30) A Hidden Gem I, or II: "socket a gem x times" (forgot to get working, will add tomorow - Gbazzz) **I = 181,576 exp (lvl71) - 500 silver **II = ?? exp - ??? silver *(lvl30) Learning Skills: "Teach or upgrade a Skill for one of your heroes" ** 226,945 exp (lvl71) - 800 silver *(lvl30) Beat the Boss I, II, or III: "Defeat x Dungeon Bosses" **I = ?? exp - ??? silver **II = ?? exp - 1,000 silver **III = ?? exp - ??? silver *(lvl30) Arena Battle I, II, ...?: "Challenge another player at the Ranked Game and win" **I = 226,945 exp (lvl71) - 500 silver **II = ?? exp - ??? silver *(lvl30) Plunder Fest I, II, III, IV, or V: "Plunder Castles in the Wild map and win X times" **I = ?? exp - ??? silver **II = ?? exp - ??? silver **III = ?? exp - ??? silver **IV = ?? exp - ??? silver **V = ?? (lvl71) exp - 900 silver *(lvl35) Maximizing Your Troops: "Use a " ** 277,214 exp (lvl71) - 1,000 silver *(lvl30) You Have Been Summoned: "Use a at Tavern" ** 246,845 exp (lvl71) - 1,000 silver *(lvl30) Finishing Move: "Use "Finish" function to upgrade a building or research" ** ?? exp - 1,000 silver *(lvl35) Star Struck: "Use at Tavern" ** ?? exp - 5,000 silver Bounty Quests Available only after level 30 @ map location: Regia Deorum. You can do up to 10 quests a day. Quests have 5 different grades: S, A, B, C and D. Grade D quests are most common, where grade S quests RARELY come up. Grade S quests generally give the best rewards while Grade D give the lousiest; although this is mostly random (usually equipments). You can refresh Bounty Quests for free 5 times a day, or use a Bounty Card to refresh with "increased chance of finding quests of higher level". It may be in your best interest to refresh the Bounty Quests if it requires you to defeat a dungeon boss because entering a dungeon just for the quest is a big waste for your free dungeon key. Alliance Quests You can do 12 quests a day. Quests are generally quite easy. Rewards for Alliance Quests are Reputation Points and a token sum of silver. You can refresh Alliance quests if you are unable to complete them. However there is a half hour cooldown between each refresh for Alliance quests. There are certain quests that require some items from mobs. Although it is possible to complete these quests by buying the items from the honour shop or killing tons of mobs just to find those items, it would be easier and quicker to refresh those quests and do the other quests that require you to kill specific monsters certain number of times or donate some resources to your alliance.